Megumi hayashibara
by Sunset of the South
Summary: What happens when our strong Anna is now a broken, quite girl, a shadow of what she was? And how can her friends help her, if she doesn t talk about it? Will she go on with her life, of will she come to a halt? A story about how can you learn to trust, and how the hurt can be replaced with love and happiness.
1. Prologue

_**Megumi hayashibara**_

**Disclaimer**: Me? Nope. I don`t own Shaman King. Wish I did though. There would be more 'aww' things between Anna and Yoh. :)

_**A/N:**_ **So... I`m new, so hi there. This is my first fic, so I need you to tell me where I did good and where I did wrong. Oh, and about spelling mistakes, I`m trying, but English isn`t my mother tongue, so it`s a bit difficult. This is a story with a lot of drama. It`s exactly my type. Maybe one, or two songs, not sure yet. This is the prologue. So please tell me what do you think about it, I really need to write in the correct way. Alright, on with the story!**

_**Prologue**_

_ She stared after the police cars that drove off. Suddenly, she felt cold. It was the start of a long, hot summer, but she felt like the winter just came. _

_ She still remembered her days in the hospital. The way the doctors treated her. With so much care and love. When she looked at the doctors, she remembered her friends, her chosen family. Even if she was on the brink of death, they never left her side. And eventually, she managed to get through the operation. _

_ Now she wished she`d died on that white table. After two years of hurt, anguish and rage, she was left behind as a broken girl. A shell of the great Anna Kyouyama. _

_ Her shoulder still hurt, from where he stabbed her. But she ignored it. It was a little itch compared to her heart damage. _

_ She still remembered how she left. It was indeed at stormy night. She remembered Pirika crying quietly, and Jeanne trying to comfort the blue haired girl. They were all scared. Of course, Funbari Inn was a perfectly stable house, but the storm was wild, and scary. She herself was scared, but she was the one who was supposed to be composed and stoic. _

_ So she was. She went after her 1080 beads, trying to summon a spirit, to explain the wildness of the storm. But it didn`t go as expected. Hao took the occasion, revived himself with the power of the 1080 beads, and took her away, but not before telling his brother that if he wanted his beloved fiancé, he needed to stay away, or else he`d kill her. _

_ She was scared. For once in her life, she showed it. Hao was brutal, mad and selfish. He wanted power. So he blackmailed his brother. No matter what she did, she couldn`t escape the "house of terror". She started to call the house that way after the first fight. When he first injured her. _

_ The blonde haired girl shuddered at the memory. She still had that nasty scar, from where he stabbed her. _

_ Of course, she tried to summon Zenki and Goki. But he managed to kill them. She didn`t even have time to appease them. They were probably in hell. _

_ A solitary tear rolled down her porcelain cheek. She was Anna Kyouyama, she didn`t cry. But for the first time in her life, she fell to the wooden planks of the porch, and cried. She cried after her friends, after long gone times and after her strength. _

_ She was broken. For the first time in two hard years, she realized she was broken. And it hurt. _


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I don`t own it... ow, but why ? :c**

A/N : Hi again. This is the next chapter of my story. Again, I am totally aware this is kind of stupid, but it`s my first ff, so... Anyways, I needed to explain a bit the situation. The next chapters will be longer, I promise ;). Now on with the story!

Yoh looked as the sun started to rise. He had the same dream. Since Anna left, he always dreamed about that stormy night, and the fear that showed in her jet black eyes. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn`t track her.

He went downstairs. It was a habit of his, to stay in the kitchen almost all day, to remember the way she ordered around. He would make her favorite miso soup, and she would say it was horrible. And he would try again. To make her happy.

He started absently to make the soup. After so many years, he finally made it the way she liked. But now, she wasn`t there to taste it.

Everybody had changed since Anna was kidnapped. Pirika, Jeanne, Eliza and Jun were always together, but they were grieving after their friend. Faust talked less, and seemed lost in his thoughts. Ryuu was quiet and started to become a cold, restless man. Ren and HoroHoro weren`t fighting anymore, and Chocolove wasn`t saying stupid jokes.

Amidamaru was always quiet and restless, and the rest of the spirits were the same.

Manta was missing almost everyday. He couldn`t take the tension, and he missed Anna.

And Yoh was a shadow. He was always working, always running 30 laps, always cooking. He had insomnia. He wasn`t lazy anymore, and he didn`t talk at all.

They were like a puzzle. They missed the biggest piece, in this case Anna, and they weren`t whole. They weren`t whole without the blonde haired girl.

Absently, he blowed out of habit on the now cold soup, only to be interrupted by a loud "BANG". He ran to the door, and opening it, his heart was sent racing and his black eyes widened.

In front of him was a passed out Anna. He cradled the girl in his arms and went inside, yelling for Faust as he put her on a futon. He absently noted that now it was her favorite soup opera at TV.

Faust came running, only to stop in the middle of the living room. Quietly, he checked the girl and winced as he saw her injuries.

"Yoh-dono, how did she…-"

"I just saw her outside… I think she passed out… is she…-"

"No, she isn`t alright. We need to treat her. She was molested by that pile of…-"

Yoh missed his friend`s comments about his brother. His brain forgot how to work at the word 'molested'. How can a person molest Anna?! He understood the situation the other way around, but Anna?! To be molested?! He silently vowed to the Kami`s that he would find his brother, and make him pay. Then he will make the best miso soup, just for her. Just for his angel.

A/N: review? maybe? if you have ideas, please help. i`m a starter, i need your opinions :*


	3. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

_When Anna woke up, she was startled to recognize her surroundings. She was in the living room she dreamed in the last months, and on the TV was her favorite soup opera. She could hear somebody humming in the kitchen, and the smell of the miso soup was tickling her nose. 'So he finally learned how to do it, huh?' _

_She winced when she tried to sit up. Silently praying that Hao was dead, she tried to think about what happened before she passed out. She remembered Hao going to jail, she crying on the porch, then she walking aimlessly, then black. Perhaps her mind was playing jokes, so instead of walking aimlessly, she came to her real house. _

_She could just hope they will take her back. _

_Silently making her way to the kitchen, she looked at the boy in front of her eyes. Her black orbs widened, and tears welled up. He looked so much like Hao! No, she couldn`t think like this. Not now, not ever. He was definitely not Hao! He wasn`t! He always protected her, he took care of her, he was nothing like Hao! _

_But still… they were brothers, right? So what if…_

_She shook her head in despair, and ran upstairs, to her room. Her room. It was exactly like in that night. That goddamn night… she sat on the futon, and tried to fight the tears. But like always, they won. So now, sitting in a slightly dark room, on an old futon, was a damaged shadow. A merely shell of a great itako. _

_Hearing the hum, she silently vowed that she will fight. She was Anna Kyouyama, a fighter. She will fight for him, for her friends, for herself. She will wake up tomorrow, and threaten anybody with her Legendary Left. _

_Yes, she will win the fight, she will show Hao Asakura who will laugh last. _


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: Not mine. **_

A/N: Okay, so basically, it should be more drama and stuff; but I just dreamed this, and couldn`t wait to post new chapter, so... anyways, it will be drama. But not so much as I expected. The story took another way. Maybe you can review to give me some ideas? Just if you want. Anyway, on with the story c:

Yoh stared at the blonde haired angel. He didn`t even notice that he was holding his breath. He was counting every second, and began to wrinkle his clothes with his restless moves. He began counting backwards in Swedish, just to make the time pass.

The time. What an ironic idiot._** 'I bet he is laughing his head off right now.'**_ Absently noting that the TV was revealing a new episode of her favorite soup opera show, he looked at the walls, at the floor, and finally at her.

She was beautiful. No, beautiful was not a good enough word. Incredible? Unbelievable? Special? Gentle? Adorable? Glowing with softness? Nothing was good enough to describe her.

Then what? _**'You can`t just say, Anna`s Anna, because it doesn`t sound right. Or maybe you can? No one can change Anna, she is just… herself. Yes, that`s good. Anna`s… Anna.'**_

He remembered his last night in Funbari Inn, before the Shaman Fight, when this girl, standing in front of him, asked him if she could sleep with him. He was beyond shocked. Not because he didn`t want her to sleep beside him; no. It was the first time she actually showed some love for his person. Of course, he always knew she loved him; the way she treated him, The way she made clothes for him. The way she nearly cried when he was injured. Yes, he knew she loved him. But that night… it was just like Anna. Not beautiful, not adorable, not special, nor gentle. It was without a synonym. It was an Anna`s night. He will need to put it in his calendar.

He looked again at her half-closed eyes. They were black. 'So what?' would ask Ren. Ren didn`t know that her black eyes weren`t black.

Of course they were black, but it was another type of black. It was pure black. Pure, innocent, shameless, gentle, special, incredible, unexpected black. It wasn`t just the colour though; there were the emotions that flew in them. Of course, many would think Anna was cold. But it was enough just a peek in her eyes… so many emotions…

And her hair! Dear Kami`s, her hair… such a pale blonde. It was amazing how obsessed she was with keeping it clean and fresh. And how it flew in the wind. It always made a curtain around her…

His thoughts were interrupted when she put the spoon in the bowl, and the bowl on the tea table. Again, his lungs were burning because of the lack of fresh air, but he could manage. She slowly wiped her lips with a napkin, then stared at him.

He could hear his heart drumming in his ears. Kami, he couldn`t take it anymore. She was killing him, for Kami`s sake!

"A-and?"

He mentally slapped himself. You don`t stutter when you are in front of Anna Kyouyama!

"And what, Yoh Asakura?"

The way she said his name made him want to jump in the room, singing about the sun and the flowers. He finally remembered she asked a question.

"H-how was it?"

She sure took her time… She tapped her lower lip with her index, looking around the room. Then she stared at him. Again.

"It was acceptable. Finally, you learned how to prepare a miso soup. I am slightly proud of you, Yoh Asakura."

If she saying his name was making him do a mental dance in his mind, the moment when she said she was proud of his miso soup made him jump to his feet, and sing along with the people on the commercials at the TV. He flashed her a dazzling smile, then danced to the kitchen where he cleaned the bowl, never stopping his dancing.

She was proud of him! She. Was. Proud. Of. Him. Any thoughts of killing Hao disappeared in that afternoon. Life was good when Anna Kyouyama was proud of you.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I don`t own Shaman King.**_

A/N: So this is chapter 4. I put some: Anna`s mom blessing Anna : here, hope you like it. It`s still my first fic, so it`s not the best, but hey, I am trying ;) Hope you like it, maybe you can review? Thanks a lot, now on with the plot.

Anna awkwardly patted the blue haired girl on her back. This morning, when she woke up, she didn`t expect to comfort a sobbing blue mess. Of course, that`s Pirika for you.

"Anna-chan! Anna-chan, Anna-chan, our Anna-chan, our dearest Anna-chan!" Her wails were getting on Anna`s nerves. Of course, she was deeply touched that the girl missed her so much, but hey, you don`t have to cry your eyes off. She should`ve been happy, dancing in the room like she usually did… shouldn`t she?

"Pirika, you can stop now… really… Jun, do you mind helping me a bit?"

Jun`s eyes swam in tears as she gathered Pirika in her arms. They missed her so much!

Of course, they knew Anna wouldn`t ever say she missed them. But you could see it in her eyes. Under the irritation and the strong walls of her determination, you could see her golden heart swelling with joy.

A rose. That`s how Jun thought about Anna. Beautiful, but mortal. If she didn`t want you to touch her, she will be rude. But she was beautiful and innocent.

Jun hugged Anna fiercely, without a second thought. But she almost passed out when Anna hugged her back. She could feel Anna`s tears wetting her panda shirt, but now it didn`t matter. Anna was back!

"Ew, this is gross…"

"For the first time, I agree"

Anna turned her head, but not before wiping her tears, to see HoroHoro and Ren next to each other. They were making faces, but she could see the tears in their eyes.

"You didn`t change the slightest bit Usui Horokeu. Neither have you, Tao Ren."

"Bakana!...-"

"BANANA!"

BOP BOP BOP

"Bakana, you still use our full names?! Chocolove, how many times did we tell you: your jokes make no sense!"

Anna smirked as the jokester silently ate his banana. Oh, the joke with the banana… so many memories came rushing to her.

"Oh, no, the ICE QUEEN SMIRKED! THE APOCALYPSE IS COMING, RUN WHILE YOU STILL CAN!"

"Thirty laps Horokeu. Get going."

Everybody laughed as HoroHoro took off running, still laughing about his senseless joke.

"Anna-chan, I think I have something that`s yours… you kind of forgot it, and I…-"

"Arigato Lyserg."

Anna took her red bandana and made her signature scarf with it. She was whole again. She was home, with her family, and she was whole.

Somewhere above, a motherly figure smiled at her daughter. _**'That`s your first step to recovery, my dear musume. May you be smiled upon, dearest.'**_


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: I don`t own Shaman King. It`s such a shame :(**_

A/N: Hey there c: I`m back with a new chappie. And wohooooo- I got a new review ;) *throws mini-party- Thank you very much, I really enjoy knowing what you think about this plot. If you have any ideas, feel free to contact me. Anna is a bit O.O.C. , but I need her like this, at least until she recovers. Now, let`s get going. Enjoy :)

She instantly covered her mouth with her shaking hands to prevent herself from screaming. Bitter tears were running down her cheeks. She had _that _dream again.

She got up and silently made her way to the window. It was past midnight. She wasn`t scared. She was terrified.

Even now, after two weeks, she still had that dream. She hoped that everything was back to normal…but it seemed that Kami above was still playing with her. She tried to calm herself, but it didn`t work, so she stopped.

She looked at the way the moon poured her light on a rose blossom. The usual red flower was covered in silver light. It was a breathtaking sight. Strangely how she felt like that rose. Always rude and cold during the day, with its wild beautifulness, but during the night… during the night she was showing her true side. Showered in silver light, nothing was bothering her. She was like a midnight rose. Rude and cold during the day, but beautiful and shameless during the night. But she was just lonely. She was too scared to open up, to let somebody in. So she went with the cold façade. But was that a good idea?

'_**Maybe if I did open up… maybe if I fight a bit more I will win…' **_ Lost in her musings, she didn`t hear the door opening, and almost screamed when a pair of arms embraced her.

"You had a nightmare."

It wasn`t a question, it was a statement. She indeed had. But since when was Yoh Asakura so bold, to enter her bedroom after midnight? And to hug her, nonetheless.

"Indeed."

"What was it about?"

She felt tears picking at the corner of her eyes. But she was a rude rose. She wouldn`t cry.

But was she really a rude rose? After all, it was past midnight. So she was herself now. Could she trust the boy –no, not boy. He was already a man- she loved? Should she? He waited for her, along with their friends. He made her favorite miso soup, and he made it perfectly. He took her back, even after two years. He took care of her. Should she trust him- trust them?

She should.

"It was about my two years with him…"

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No."

He nodded in her hair, and held her until she fell asleep. She won`t talk about it now. But she would one day. And when she would, those nightmares will stop. For the first time she fell asleep with a smile on her face, content that Yoh was holding her.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: Not mine**_

A/N: I`m sorry I couldn`t update, but it was Christmas time. Anyways, I delayed present for you, my dears. It`s sentimental, and mushy and other things, but that`s my job, ne? On with the story. Merry late Christmas everybody! c:

She stared at Manta, unsure if she heard it right, or if she had some mental problems. The little guy in front of her was home again, and when he heard Anna was back, he came to the Funbari Inn, and stayed glued to her, scared that if he let her go for a second, she would vanish.

Manta was studying psychology abroad, and since he came home, he decided to help Anna. The only problem was…

"Come again?"

"Anna-chan, I know it`s hard for you, but you need to talk to somebody, or the risks to damage your mind is 80%. So since we are all alone, nobody is eavesdropping, you can talk to me. I will just listen, okay?"

"Iie, it`s not _okay. _Manta, I don`t think you know what I want, so why don`t we change the subject, ne?"

"Anna-chan, you really need to take it out. Imagine I`m a teddy bear, or something…-"

"I hate teddy bears."

"Then image I`m your 1080 beads, and you are talking to them."

"Insanity means talking to lifeless objects and expect them to answer."

"Anna-chan, for Kami`s sake, just talk already!"

Anna was taken aback by the sudden outburst. Then she looked at the small guy in front of her. He was trying to help her, and Anna was touched by that. His hair was cut short, like he used to wear it, and his eyes shone with unshed tears. He was sad that she didn`t trust him. Only if he did understand it wasn`t about trust…

"You want to hear what happened? Fine. But you won`t tell anybody."

"Hai, Anna-chan."

She took a big gulp of air, closed her eyes, and gripped her 1080 beads tighter. Her words were barely above a whisper, but for Manta it was enough.

"Two years ago, on that stormy night, everybody was freaking out… so I went to search my 1080 beads, to summon a spirit, and to have it to tell us what was happening… But Kami had other plans. When I summoned a spirit, Hao used the occasion to revive himself. He sort of kidnapped me, to make Yoh miserable. He took me to "the house of terror", as I used to call it, and locked me there. He didn`t pay attention to what I was doing, and I thought I was a simple tool. But that was before…-"

Here she had to take a shuddering breath, to calm herself. Manta patted her hand, and she smiled a little small smile, before continuing.

"He used to drink a lot… like everyday, he was drunk. And he used to come to "the house of terror" drunk and beat me. First time I tried to summon Zenki and Goki, but he killed them…I didn`t even have time to appease them! They are burning in hell!"

She tried hard to fight her tears, but a few of them escaped.

"Anna-chan, it`s okay, it wasn't your fault. And I`m sure they were happy to help you…"

"He…he stabbed me a few times. I think he stabbed me 5 times. When I woke up, it was after the surgery. I stayed a month in hospital, and the doctors and nurses were treating me so nicely… they were just like you all… He…he used to say that he talked with you, and you abandoned me… but I knew he was lying… I… One day, when he was drunk, I called the police… they took him to jail. I… I managed to strip him of his shamanic powers. He`s just an ordinary human… b-but… I…it was…"

Manta interrupted her by hugging her fiercely, sobbing in her arms. Anna hugged him back, happy that now she was stripped by the power of memories. A few tears soaked the little guy`s hair, but he didn`t mind.

He was happy that Anna was now home, and he was happy that she trusted him to tell her story. Now she was feeling better, he was sure about it. But it still hurt, knowing that they weren`t there to help her when she needed them.

"No Manta, you were there. In my heart. Whenever I was scared, thought about you all. And it gave me strength to continue. You were there for me."

So he said the last part loudly. He was happy that she loved them so much, because it meant they were family. And relatives help each other with everything.

Anna smiled at the little guy in front of her. He helped her so much… Now, for the first time in two years, she was content and happy. She wanted to thank him, to kiss his forehead, to tell him he saved her… instead…

"Now. I want you to make that sushi you couldn`t do when I left. And I want it to be good, I still have a sensitive stomach."

Manta laughed and took off preparing the sushi. Hai, Anna was indeed back.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: Not mine.**_

A/N: This is sick. This chapter I mean. I was going to make something that would have you in tears, and instead I had this. I sure hope you won`t hate me. Anyways, thanks for everybody that reviewed until now. This will take a few turns, I will have every character (almost) involved in the next chapters, then I will make a beautiful epilogue, where everybody is happy and a big rainbow is on the sky. Just you wait. Now, I hope you`ll enjoy this chapter. c:

"I can`t believe you did that."

"If you would just shut up and let me-…"

"Did what."

Funny how Anna always made a question sound like a demand. HoroHoro froze in mid-action and Ren was trying to hide something behind his back.

"I understand you are both stupid and deaf, and I will ask again, for the sake of you. Who did what."

HoroHoro paled and wiped the sweat from his brow with trembling hands. If Ren wasn`t _that _stupid… He looked at his shorter friends and smirked an evil smirk. Now it was time for payback, for all the times he made fun of him. Oh, sweet revenge…

"IT WAS HIS FAULT!"

"JUST –JUST WAIT A MINUTE! _MY _FAULT?! LISTEN HERE, BLUEY, YOU WERE THERE AS WELL, SO DON`T YOU DARE-…"

Anna sighed and punched both of the boys in their head, not hard enough to hurt them, but hard enough to make them shut up. Massaging the place between her brows, where she could already feel a headache growing, she glared frozen daggers at the boys who were now trembling in fear.

"If you would be _kind enough _to simply _explain me _what the _hell _happened, it would be _slightly better _for you both."

She made sure to emphasize some words, so the boys would know she was discussing business. HoroHoro looked at his gold eyes friend and gulped in nervousness. The shorter guy played cool on the outside, but he was shaking in fear on the inside. He tried to take the word, but was rudely stopped by HoroHoro`s loud shaky voice.

"We were just hanging out, and since Ren is curious and idiot, he suggested to look in your room for some things. And since I am his best friend I accepted. And he kind of touched your little chest, and the little chest kind of dropped your earrings on the floor, and the earring kind of broke, and now Ren is… well he is kind of trying to undo _his _mistake."

"MY MISTAKE?! WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM, BOROBORO?!"

"You know you are in a kind of trouble, don`t you? We have two solutions. One. You run 30 laps now, and another 70 after dinner AND buy me a new pair of earrings, or two… I summon a spirit to chase you for a week. It`s your choice. No pressure."

Oh, how she liked making them shudder in fear. It wasn`t that she liked her earrings _that _much. She barely wore it. But they broke them, and she liked ordering them around. Plus... a new pair of earring would be nice. And she was sure they will have Pirika and Jun to help them. They were clueless sometimes.

"I guess you already know we won`t choose the spirit option, right? I mean, who would like a spirit to chase them…for _a week. _Guess we have to start running, right?"

"Correct. Now go. Don`t forget about the next 70 laps. Oh, and the EARRINGS!"

She had to yell the last part, since the boys were already running. Now, what were they doing in her room? Suddenly she paled and ran upstairs. A look of terror was plastered on her face, and her hands trembled. She gently touched the object, then a fierce shade of red colored her cheeks. Enraged, she yelled so loudly that she was sure Yoh, who was at the supermarket, could hear her.

"YOU BIG HENTAIS! FORGET THE SPIRIT, IF YOU DON`T RUN 150 LAPS, I WILL SUMMON AN ARMY!"

She could vaguely hear the boys laughing. Just wait…just wait, they will see Anna in a new light. No one touches Anna`s black bra and leaves with no scar!


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: I don`t own Shaman King. **_

A/N: I`m making Anna OOC. So be prepared. She is going to let her walls down little by little in every chapter. So, Jun blackmailed Anna into a girls` night. Nice! Next two chapters, or more, will be about it. So, let`s get going!

"Anna-chan! What a pleasure, take a seat. I was just preparing a herbal tea. Mind having a cup with me?"

"Jun, are you trying again with the theater stuff?"

"Hai, Anna-chan… and it`s a pain in the-… ok, forget it. So what did you want to talk about?"

"About you relationship with Lee Pai Long."

Anna inwardly smirked when one of her best female friend paled, then turned a nice shade of scarlet. She almost broke the cup of tea when she "put" it on the tea table.

"There is nothing to be discussed, my friend."

"Then you don`t mind me calling you a liar?"

"_Liar?! _Anna-chan, I don`t lie! Maybe when I first saw you I lied, but I`ve changed!"

"I know Jun. But I`ve changed too. That`s why I want you to talk me about your relationship."

"You`ve _changed?! _Anna-chan, what on the earth made you change?! Okay, don`t answer that. But my answer is finale. I am _so _not going to confess to _you. _"

Jun cringed when she registered what she had just told. And the look on Anna`s face made her feel guilty.

"That didn`t sound right, did it?"

"Not the slightest bit. I know I am the big, bad 'ice queen', and I know I am cold and unhappy all the time, and trust me I know when I tell you that everybody is right; I am scary. But those two years made me miss you all. And… it`s going to sound cliché and mushy, but I missed all the times you and Pirika tried to take me out, or to talk about nonsense, or to have a girls` night. And I was not a good friend. Now I want to reverse the bad into good. But if you don`t cooperate, I will force you."

Anna was sure Jun was going to yell at her. But when she started to laugh, filling the room with her laughter, the look on Anna`s face was priceless. When Jun saw her friend`s face melt little by little into a small smile, she laughed even harder.

"So let me get this straight. You came here to talk with me about my relationship, then to go to mall and buy new outfits, and to come home and invite Pirika, and Jeanne along with Eliza, Kororo and Morphine and to have a girls` night?"

"That`s not what I-…"

"Deal!"

She should`ve known who she was dealing with. Jun Tao wasn`t going to let her go now. Anna groaned in defeat and slammed her face on the table in a very un-lady like manner, making Jun laugh some more. Hai, this was going to be a long night…


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: I don`t own Shaman King... :'c**_

A/N: Well, I didn`t do anything extraordinary about the girls` night. I usually do this when I`m out, so... Anyways, if you want to review, I will be happy. But only if you want. Tell em what I do good and what I do bad. Thanks!

"Moshi Moshi?"

"JUN! WE`RE OUTSIDE, NOW C`MON, WE HAVE A LONG DAY!"

"We`re coming! Anna-chan, are you ready?"

"Yes. I already accepted my death sentence."

"Ha-ha, very funny. C`mon, it`ll be funny, you`ll see. After all, it was your idea."

"You are going to rub it in my face every day from now on, aren`t you?"

"Of course I am. Now, let`s get going."

With an exaggerated sigh Anna let Jun drag her to THE GROUP. THE GROUP was formed from Anna, Jun, Jeanne, Pirika, Eliza, Kororo and Morphine. The last three were spirits, but also girls, and it was a girls` night.

'_**Me and my big mouth…' **_Anna was mentally slapping herself. If she didn`t go to Jun… maybe it would`ve been better to talk to Jeanne. But no, she had to go to Jun, and now Jun put words into her mouth, inviting every girl in the group to a girls` night, made by Anna.

"Cheer up Anna. First stop, The Mall!"

"Yeah, incredible, yoo hoo…"

"Oh, c`mon, take off your mask and enjoy yourself!"

"Yeah, we`re going to stay hours there, and if you don`t wipe that scowl of your face, I`m taking you to lingerie shops!"

All the girls laughed at Anna`s terrified face. Little by little, a small smile took place of the former scowl.

Two hours and 20 bags per person later, they entered the last shop.

"Anna-chan, look at this… it`s perfect for you!"

It was a black, shiny dress, made exactly like her former one. Her eyes shined with newfound happiness and she patted the material.

"Try it! It`s our deal. Our present for 'we`re happy you`re home'!"

Anna`s eyes shone with tears, and she tried it. It was perfect. It hugged her chest and patted gently her legs.

"It`s made for you…"

Later, at Jun`s home, they were all in pajamas and laughing about their they. Everybody had at least 20 bags and they were happy. Everybody smiled at Anna. She was finally opening up to them.

"You know, we missed you, but now that you are so… open for us, we are even happier to have you around."

"Yeah, two though years for everybody. And I don`t want to imagine what that bastard did to you."

"But maybe it was a good thing."

Everybody looked in shock at Jeanne. She blushed and tried to explain herself without stuttering.

"It`s not like I am happy about what he did to you, but before that you were cold and closed and …unhappy, and in the two years you found out that you missed us, and we found out that we needed you, and… I don`t know how to explain, but now everybody`s happy, and for that I must thank Hao."

"Yeah, I understand what Jeanne tries to say. I say we toast with grape soda."

"Yeah. For the big bastard Hao, and his idiotic way of making Anna open for us, and for two unhappy years in which we found that we love each other."

"Too many words. For the bastard and for the present."

"For the bastard and for the present!"

Unknown to the girls, the Kamis` smiled down to them. _**'Good job my dears. You are family, and now that you know, you will be there for each other.'**_


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer: I don`t own Shaman King *sigh***_

A/N: Sorry I didn`t update in the last week, I had some family bussiness. Anyways, I read your reviews, and I made a happy dance. You are so ... incredible! I love you all. So, this chapter is dedicated to _meowarts. _You are amazing. So, a little Tamao x HoroHoro fluff, and Anna matchmaker. You didn`t see that coming, did you? ;)

"A-anna-sama? I was w-wondering i-if you… n-nevermind…"

"Tamao, if you keep stuttering I will put you run 50 laps. Now what did you want to say."

Funny how Anna made every single question sound like a command. Tamao fidgeted with her sketchbook, wondering if she should tell Anna or no. Anna seemed to be more 'opened' now, and less cold, but…

"Anna-sama…"

"Tamao, if you don`t have something to say, keep your mouth shut. I heard some buzzing in this area, and I don`t want you to gulp a bee or a fly. Understood?"

'_Did Anna-sama just make a joke? Maybe I can tell her…'_ Tamao took a big gulp of air, before starting babbling nonsense. A vein in Anna`s forehead was quickly becoming visible. Finally, Anna slammed her hand on the tea table.

"Quit babbling for Kami`s sake! Just tell me what you have to say, and if I can help, I will do it, just stop that nonsense squeaking!"

"Anna-sama, I need your help!"

"You don`t say… fine, what is it."

"I am in love with Usui HoroHoro and I am afraid to tell him!"

If Anna was anybody else, she would`ve spit the herbal tea she just gulped. So, shy little Tamao and loud, senseless HoroHoro. This might work.

"Since when."

Tamao blushed twenty shades of red and started to stutter some more nonsense, but Anna`s look stopped her. It was something in Anna`s shiny black eyes… something she didn`t see there before. They were cold and stoic before, but now they were soft and liquid, and amusement danced in them. Maybe Anna did change. Maybe she could talk with her in a friendly manner. Kami knows how she wanted to talk to Anna like this.

"I think two months ago…"

"Interesting. Let me ask you something Tamao- do you know how real love feels?"

"Wha-what?! I-I…"

"Let`s try something else. What do you feel when you are around HoroHoro."

"I… I am happy… and it`s like it was raining, and suddenly a rainbow is above us. And I feel little and cute and… his voice is so soft… I…"

Anna smiled at the innocent pink haired girl before her. She was madly in love with the loud boy. Now… she had to talk to a certain blue haired boy.

"HoroHoro."

"Anna-sama! I didn`t do anything, I swear! If something bad happened, it was Ren or Chocolove! I swear on my snowboard that…-"

"Tojikomeru. What do you think of Tamao."

HoroHoro looked at her with a scared face, before blushing and sputtering nonsense. _'Exactly like Tamao. Maybe the idiot will be good for her…'_

"Urusai baka. Answer the question."

"I-I… she`s cute and I love her!"

He covered his mouth and looked at Anna like a deer in the spotlights. Anna bit inside her cheek to keep from laughing, but eventually failed.

"Baka. Tamao loves you too. Now go to her and tell her."

"Nani?! Anna-sama, I can`t do that, she loves Yoh-kun!"

"Baka. She loves you. Trust a girl when she tells you this."

"Ano… how do you know this?"

"Too predictable. I had a 'girl talk' with her. Now go, my patience is wearing thin. And take care of her, Usui Horokeu."

"Hai-hai Anna-sama! Trust me, I will be the perfect gladiator for the damsel in distress!"

"Baka. Go, she is waiting for you."

HoroHoro took of, skipping like a little girl. Anna looked at him blushing millions shades of red, and then said something that made Tamao forget her shyness and jump in HoroHoro`s arms. Anna smiled. Maybe she was a good matchmaker.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer: I don`t own the great anime. But the plot`s mine.**_

A/N: The school started :s. My updates will resume to once per week, and I think that`s all. Sorry everybody, a student gotta do, what a student gotta do. Anyway, thank you for your reviews ;) Anna the matchmaker strikes again. Maybe one of these days she will matchmake herself with Yoh? c:

"You`re so horrible!"

"Look who`s talking! Miss I-know-better! Did you know better?! I don`t think so!"

"At least I tried! Not like someone who started to yell for no reason at all! What in the Kami`s power is wrong with you?! All you know is fight, yell, and make people feel horrible!"

"Still better than pretending to be all cutie and incredible. You know what?! You are obviously not! You are just pretending!"

"Tojikomeru you two."

"He started!"/"She started!"

Anna glared daggers at the pair. The two started to yell at each other and didn`t let her read her book. No one stops Anna when she is reading. She looked at them. Maybe she could put in her matchmaking tricks. After all, it was obvious that Ren was in love with Pirika, and vice versa.

"Pirika, can we talk for a second?"

"Hai Anna-sama…"

Leaving the room, and entering Pirika`s room, Anna looked at the blue haired girl. She was cute. And she wasn`t pretending. Her hair was longer now, reaching her middle, and had some turquoise stripes beside the cerulean color. Her eyes were something beyond description. You couldn`t possible say they were blue. They were, but it was a special shade of blue. Icy blue, who turned liquid and warm blue when she was happy, friendly or in love. And her eyes were liquid now.

"Describe me what you feel when you are near Tao Ren."

"A-anna-sama! Wh-why?!"

"Quit stuttering. I already had to deal with Tamao."

"Ano… she told me you got her with HoroHoro."

"That`s beside the point. You are keeping me from reading a book, Pirika."

"Um…he`s…a total idiot! He`s always pretending to be though and incredible, and mad and without patience! But why?! He`s not like that! I know Tao Ren, and he`s nice, and sweet, and good at heart! Why is he building walls? We are his friends… I don`t want him to hurt Anna-sama…"

"Let`s return to him."

"Tao Ren, come with me."

"Anna-sama, this is getting ridiculous. We are not in kindergarten. If you insist I will go and apologize to Pi-…"

"What do you feel for Pirika."

"Wh-what?! What kind of sick joke is this?! Anna-sama, I-…"

"I don`t have all day boy. What do you feel for Pirika. You are walking on thin ice Tao Ren."

"Ano… you won`t tell anybody, will you?"

"As if."

"She`s… she`s too cute for her good. She`s innocent and naïve, and it`s getting on my nerves. Always wanting to help everybody. Maybe I don`t want to be helped! That good heart of her will get her in trouble. And I won`t be always there to save her, Anna-sama."

Anna looked a the teenagers in front of her. A nice pair indeed. She should considering sending a CV to a matchmaking firm. She was too good to let it pass.

"It`s obvious that you are in love."

"Anna-sama!"

She silenced the pair with a simple wave of her Legendary Left.

"Now, talk to each other, and get together. Like Tamao and HoroHoro. And don`t tell me you don`t want to be together. You are made for each other. I expect you to tell me the news after the dinner."

Dinner came and went, and Anna`s book was once again forgotten on the tea table. The new pair in the inn was now grinning at Anna, telling her how right she was. She scoffed. Of course she was right. She was, after all, Kyouyama Anna. And Kyouyama Anna doesn`t make mistakes. Not at all.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

_**Disclaimer: Not mine.**_

A/N: Ryuu has to be the cutest character. He`s just so... adorable! Enjoy c: And Anna is OOC. But she will be from now on, so...

She was the best matchmaker in the world. First shy, little Tamao with loud, senseless HoroHoro, then rude, annoying Ren with cute, stubborn Pirika, after that holy, shameless Jeanne with quiet, girlish Lyserg, and now feminine, beautiful Jun with dead, gentle Lee. And let`s not forget Eliza and Fausuto. Okay, maybe the last couple was already together, but a little push made them more in love. Said couples were always together, chatting about how good Anna was. She was enjoying their happy looks, or the glint in their eyes. They were in love.

It was nice seeing them so shameless, so gentle with each other. Their auras radiated with love and bliss. Anna was proud of herself. She made ten people happy in what, a week?

Anna herself has changed. She was more feminine, less cold and much gentler with others. And the others were obviously enjoying the change.

Manta often said that after the trauma her subconscious changed dramatically, wanting herself to be happy and content. She didn`t know too much about that, but Manta was obviously correct. She changed, in a good way, and she could now sleep many nights in a row without a nightmare. Of course, she still had some nightmares, but Yoh was always there to calm her when she woke up scared.

Yoh.

She didn`t have too much time for him, since she took her matchmaker job seriously. She still had to talk to him about her feelings.

She wasn`t sure what he was going to do. He let her see he loved her many years ago, but what if he didn`t anymore?

'_Don`t be so negativist!' _she scolded her. If you don`t risk, you don`t win. Or something like that. But still, many if's and maybe's swam in her thoughts. She was scared. She nearly laughed at the thought. Big, scary and cold Anna Kyouyama was scared of love. Hah, that was so ironic.

"Anna-sama."

"Ryuu-san."

Ryuu was the only one who had the pleasure of having an ending to their name, gave by Anna.

"Dinner is ready Anna-sama. I made miso soup like you like it, and the best sushi is waiting for you."

"Hai, Ryuu-san…"

"Is something troubling you, Anna-sama?"

'_Don`t tell, don`t tell, don`t tell…'_

"I love Yoh and I`m scared to tell him."

She mentally slapped herself. She didn`t tell him, no, she blurted the whole sentence. She was so ashamed! It was just Ryuu who heard, of course, but still!

"And a beautiful and gentle matchmaker like you is scared to tell him that? Iie, Anna-sama, you are not scared. You are the most courageous girl I have ever seen. Go for it Anna-sama. He waited many years for you."

"Ano… Ryuu-san, arigato."

"Always. Now come, you don`t like cold miso soup, remember?"

She smiled at him, and Ryuu was taken aback. The smile almost blinded him. What happened with the cold Anna? Nevermind, he didn`t care. Anna was finally showing her true side, and he was happy for his master. Now, if he managed to talk to her…maybe she could couple him with the beautiful female he saw at the supermarket yesterday. Yes, he will ask her after dinner.


	14. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer: I don`t own Shaman King :'c**_

A/N: So. New chappie. c: I think this is the longest one, but I`m not sure. Anyway, Anna will find out something. Enjoy! And Jeanne is very OOC :)

"Anna-sama."

"Jeanne."

Said girl was obviously not used to be talked like this. She was the Iron Maiden Jeanne! The blonde haired and the silver haired had many things in common. First of all, they were used being leaders. And now that Jeanne was part of the new pack, she had to leave her place to give it to the strongest. And that was obviously the Alpha, Kyouyama Anna.

Her blood red eyes flickered a second with shame, but then returned to their soft and warm color. _'She is obviously trying to ask me something.' _Anna was amused. The 'perfect and shameless' maiden was ashamed of asking her something. This was going to be good.

"Anna-sama, I have a request from you."

"I figured that much."

Jeanne swallowed. She was very gentle and patient, and had a soft heart. She was shameless of letting everybody how soft and peaceful she was, yet her cheeks had a soft tinge of red. _'Tamao-san and Pirika-san told me she has changed, yet she stays in front of me, looking like a queen who talks to a humble slave. Focus Jeanne, don`t forget your purpose…'_

"Jeanne, tell me about your feeling for Lyserg."

'_She figured out! What do I do, what do I do…-'_

Anna smiled at the maiden`s red cheeks. She was embarrassed. It was almost cute. Almost being the key word. Anna knew what she had to do. First of all, she will be a matchmaker (again), and after Jeanne and Lyserg are together, she will send her CV to a matchmaker firm. Yes, she was far too good for this to let it pass.

"I don`t have all day."

"Ano… you won`t tell, will you?"

"Did I tell what Tamao and Pirika told me?"

"Iie… this is so shameful for a holy person like me…"

"Didn`t you say love was the purest and the most beautiful feeling? Why do you deny it?"

"I… I don`t even know what I did! One second I was talking to him, and the next I was all blushing and grinning! It`s so embarrassing! I was supposed to be a model for him, not to fall for him!"

"Sometimes you are stupid. Not innocent, stupid. He liked you since Yoh defeated Hao."

"R-really?"

"Baka. I do not lie."

"Ano… what do I do?"

"I don`t know, maybe talk to him. I heard that people talk to each other, but it may be just a rumor."

'_Sh-she just made a joke! And a funny one! Dear Kami, you gave us just good things! Anna-sama is right, I have to tell Lyserg-kun…'_

Anna looked at the couple. Lyserg was blushing and grinning like an idiot at the same time. This was new. Jeanne was hyper-active, talking non-stop with Lyserg and sometimes stopping to caress his cheek. This was new too.

"Anna-sama?"

"Hai Jun."

Tao Jun. Clearly in love with her spirit, Lee Pai Long. Jun was going to ask her to help her with Lee. Maybe this was Kami`s plot, to make her see how good she really was. Jun and Lee, maybe a little gentle push to the already clingy couple Eliza and Fausuto, and the she could send her CV. This was way too good.

"C-can, I mean, you just coupled opposite personalities, and they are happy and clingy, and I wondered if-…"

"Hai."

"H-hai?! No fight, no yelling, no slapping?!"

"Iie. You seem to be in love, it`s my job to push you."

"A-ano Anna-sama, after you couple us, don`t you think you should couple yourself with Yoh-kun?"

She was sure she was blushing at least thirty shades of red. No, scratch that, thirty five at least. She and Yoh? Of course she was his former fiancé, and she loved him, but… _'Where did THAT come from?! I love Yoh?!' _How silly she was, she loved Yoh! Man, was she an idiot! She had to tell him. Maybe he was going to be ashamed? Maybe he didn`t love her back? But he said that…-

"Anna-sama, are you sick? You were red, and now you are pale… should I search for Faust-sama?"

"Iie, I`m fine."

She will couple Jun and Lee, and then discuss to Yoh. Like a mature woman she was. Were those butterlies in her stomach?


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

_**Disclaimer: Not mine.**_

A/N: Okay, so I`m a big softie when it comes to couples, so i`ll just couple almost everybody (You`ll see why almost in the next chapters) with somebody. Also, I`ll start making stories from each character`s point of view. AND (sheesh, so many things on this note) this story will be probably a drabble. I don`t know for sure though. SO (finally) enjoy c:

"Yoh."

"A-anna?"

Anna had to stop herself from smiling. Yoh had always stuttered and blushed when she was talking to him, but she just observed.

"Don`t you miss something."

"Wh-wha? I don`t think so. Did I forget to put my necklace?"

"You have it."

"It`s not that cold, so I don`t need to button my shirt… do I have to clean my sandals?"

"You just cleaned them."

"Anna, I give up. What do I forget?"

"Think Asakura."

How she liked to tease him. It was obvious he was a lost cause, but it was so cute to see him wandering around the room, searching for what he forgot.

"Annaaaaaa! Onegaaiiii, tell meee…"

His voice was begging, and he wore a pair of puppy eyes and a pout on his lips. It was almost heart breaking. Almost being the word key. She won`t tell him. Not yet anyway.

"Search Asakura."

"Anna, please, I beg you, tell me! I`ll do anything…"

"Anything."

She was interested. Anything sounded nice.

"Hai… I`ll do… miso soup every day, I`ll clean all the onsen, I`ll stop being lazy for a week, anything! Please?"

"Asakura, touch your hair. Do you feel something."

"Iie?"

"Touch your neck. Anything at all."

"Iie? Anna, I don`t underst…-"

"You are so slow. We obviously need to train more. Your headphones Asakura. You forgot them, and you can`t live without them. They are in the kitchen. Your anything will be two weeks of training everyday."

"E-everyday?"

"Add the miso soup. You are getting better at it."

Yoh smiled. She took the bait. Of course he didn`t forget the headphones. Now, two weeks of cooking for Anna and training with her will do for the two years.

Anna smiled. She knew Yoh didn`t forget them. Two weeks of the best miso soup and the chance to train Yoh like three years ago sounded heavenly. Thank Kami for the headphones. She should clean them one day.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

_**Disclaimer: I don`t own Shaman King. **_

A/N: Yey, today`s my b-day! One silly chappie just for you! Love you all :*

Soft pink hair danced as the wind caressed it. Tamao stood under her favorite tree in the park. Spring started to peck the new-born sakura blossoms of the tree, and Tamao was almost invisible in the pink waterfall. Only her black sketch-book and black jeans could be observed.

She liked her new life. Since Anna-sama came back, it was a new turmoil of fantasy and love all around the onsen. She often pinched herself just to be sure she wasn`t dreaming. She really loved HoroHoro-kun. Three years ago she was head-over-heels after Yoh-dono, but... things changed. She herself changed since Anna-sama came back. She was still very shy, and often very sentimental, but she wasn`t letting people make fun of her anymore. And she stood for her prospects, like Anna-sama and HoroHoro-kun taught her.

Of course, she wasn`t that bold to tell somebody his or hers opinion was wrong, but HoroHoro-kun was. He was always next to her, always by her side. He stood tall when she wanted to run, and told people to back off when she wanted to burst into tears. He really was her gladiator for the damsel in distress.

She smiled at the drawing in her lap. It was of _them. _Her friends, her family. Starting with Faust and finishing with Manta, everybody was there. But her eyes widened. She didn't realize she made HoroHoro-kun the most visible one! She didn`t mean to…- Wait, she meant to make him more special… Now, what to do with the drawing… she should give it to Anna-sama. A painting of every single friend that missed her. Yes, that would be nice. Anna-sama will like it.

"Tammy, you up there?"

She smiled at the nickname. HoroHoro-kun was so cute sometimes.

"Hai!"

"Then come down, I want to take you and the others to the amusement park! Or should I jump like a warrior and take you in my arms, and jump back down, to finish with a ki-…"

"I`m coming!"

Forget cute. He was romantic, and bold, and a bit of a hentai. Hmm…amusement park he said? That meant Ferris Wheel. That meant a small cabin for two. That meant…

Yes, Tamao Tamamura changed. Her once shy pink orbs changed into deep pink with fuchsia rings, that held a… _hentai glint?! _

Anna-sama created a monster.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

_**Disclaimer: I don`t own Shaman King.**_

A/N: Okay, today I suffer of writing fever. I couldn`t stop! I have at least two more chapters, for today, or tomorrow. So, enjoy c:

"Ren-kun, onegaiii…"

"Iie. I`m not going to that stupid park, to ride those stupid cars, with those stupid friends o` mine. Iie, no can do."

"Onegai?"

"Pirika-chan, I said…-"

Ren closed his mouth with a 'snap'. Pirika-chan was looking at him with big, cerulean blue puppy eyes, and her eyes were starting to water. No, no no no! Now what?! He didn`t like her crying! Think, think!

"We`ll go! Go change, don`t make us wait!"

Pirika-chan flashed him a sweet smile, and ran to her room to prepare. Ren slumped into a chair and sighed. What was she doing to him? He was the cold, rude Tao Ren, not the sweet little boyfriend of Usui Pirika. But then why did he feel so funny and warm when she smiled? And smiled at him, nonetheless. Girls will be girls…

He was a warrior, and he liked being above everybody. Then why did he feel like strangling somebody when 'he' smiled at _his _Pirika-chan? Sure, she was beautiful. She was like a spring rain after the long winter. And she smelled like cotton candy and vanilla. And her eyes…

Stop it! He was no poet! He was a warrior! He liked to fight, to kill, to hug Pirika…

Stupid thoughts! Stop it! _'Maybe this is how BoroBoro and Yoh feel. Or Faust. Yeah, maybe I`m in love…'_

Realization hit him like a brick wall. He was in love with Usui Pirika. Oh Kami… Tao Ren was in love…

Suddenly, the Chinese boy smiled. So, Fate wanted to play a game? Why not enjoy playing it? He was a warrior, but he didn`t hear about single warriors. They usually had a beautiful damsel next to them. Beautiful damsel…

When Pirika came back into the room, she didn`t expect to see the Chinese boy smiling and holding his hand out for her. Blushing thirty shades of red, she gladly took it, and with a contect sigh, snuggled into his side.

He was so sweet, and smelt like wood and rain.

Maybe Anna-sama was right. Maybe he was a big softie, who liked pretending. Yeah, that was it.

Anna-sama was always right. Pirika smiled at the boy next to her. Yes, Anna-sama was right.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

_**Disclaimer: Not mine.**_

A/N: First of all, I blame school for my lack of posting. But crying a river, building a bridge and passing over, here was I when it hit me. Chocolove should have a girlfriend! And since I wanted to try to couple him with an OC, why not Anna`s cousin? We don`t know about her past, and now she will talk about it, and eventually help Anna in the events that will come. So... enjoy?

Loud shrieks and yells could be heard in the amusement park. It was barely an hour after noon, and the place was crowded and noisy. The whole craziness and noise made him dizzy, and adrenaline started to pump into his veins. He closed his eyes and sighed. It was a…-

"KYAHH!"

A slightly short, tanned girl pumped into him, making him lose his balance and fall on the ground with her. _'Arigato Kami… if it wasn`t for grass…' _He turned, ready to snap at the clumsy being, but every bit of anger left him when he saw the dark brown haired girl covering her eyes in shame and wiping some tears away.

"Ano… you okay?"

"Sorry! Sorry! Huge, very huge sorry!"

Chocolove had to hide his smile. This was just the perfect timing.

"Hige Sori? Why do you have to shave beard? I don`t see any…"

He held his breath. Slowly, the girl took away her hands to let Chocolove see the most beautiful eyes. They were a deep chocolate color, matching his own, but her sparkled with mirth and amusement. She blushed a little, and he could see she was fighting back a giggle. That, or she was hyperventilating.

She couldn`t take it anymore. She burst out laughing, falling once again flat on her back and holding her sides, thanking the Kami above for this handsome boy. He was gentle, shy, tanned and African, and at the same time he was quite the jokester, bold enough to tell a joke with no sense that made it all very funny and American. Her shyness forgotten, she wiped away the tears of laughter and looked at him smiling like an idiot with sparkling eyes.

"How do you know I don`t have one? Maybe it`s invisible. Maybe… Maybe you are blind and you didn`t realize it yet."

This girl was something else. She laughed whole heartedly at his joke, she was shy and cute, she was African American, and she was a jokester. What did he do to deserve this?

"Ano, would you be good to a blind boy and help him by telling his ears your name?"

She blushed and giggled. Inwardly reaching out to wrap a strand of curly brown hair on her finger, she played with it for a second than smiled. He was blinded yet again by the sight- the sun had to work hard to reach her.

"Kimiko Yamada."

"Kimiko, we lost an hour searching for you."

Chocolove shuddered at the image. Anna-sama was scary when she was mad. Her dark eyes were throwing daggers at Kimiko, and some sort of dark cloud was above her head. _'How does Yoh-kun survive this? Anna-sama is nice and super cute since she came back, but…-'_

He looked at Kimiko, expecting her to be crying, or hyperventilating, or pale, but she was all grins and sunshine. His brows furrowed, and he started to ask her if she knew Anna-sama, when she jumped from her seat right into…- Anna-sama`s arms. Scared for the girl`s life, he tried to say something not so intelligent, when he saw Anna return the hug, the cloud long forgotten, and her dark eyes softening.

"Sori, Anna-chan, but I just met Chocolove-kun, and he was extra-super-hyper cute with me, and of course you were right, if that`s what you are thinking, I like him, and yes…-"

"Ano… you like me?"

"Oh… I said that loud, didn`t I?"

"Hai, you did. Chocolove, she likes you, you like her in return, she is my cousing, welcome into the family, yada yada, yada yada. I have to go, Yoh is waiting for me. See you later and take care of my cousin."

"Ano… You know Anna-chan is scary, and cold, but she changed, and is now cute and fluffy all over, right?"

"Hai. And she is quite the matchmaker. Look at us!"

"Maji dana."

"It`s a match!"

Laughter filled the amusement park`s air, and Anna smiled. She will send her CV. She was just too good for this. Looking at Yoh she sighed. Maybe she should try this case, then send the CV.


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

**_Disclaimer: I don`t own Shaman King. _**

A/N: So, here`s a new chapter. Watch out for the next one though. We`ll meet somebody from the past *wink wink*

"So…"

"Hai…"

Blushing slightly and trying to look in any other place other than her mesmerizing turquoise eyes, Ryuu looked at Yoh dono`s kitchen. Maybe Anna-sama was for once wrong. Maybe Ririrara just wasn`t his type. True, she was beautiful, and gentle, and tall, and tanned, and her eyes… She was clever and could sing very nice, still… He was the exact opposite of her. And it hurt, having nothing to talk about, feeling awkward.

Sighing, he picked a sushi roll from his bento. He really tried to make his best sushi to impress her. And she didn`t say a word about it…

Ririrara traced invisible patterns on the table. She was feeling awkward. Just imagine waking up to find a pair of black eyes staring at you. Of course, she and Anna-chan were good friends since the Final Battle, and now that she was nice and all it was even better. But a date with Ryuu? Sure, he was cute. No, he was handsome. And that sushi… she felt like Kami-sama kissed her. That sushi was incredible. But he… he didn`t have a single defect, while she was made out of defects. And she didn`t want him to see beside her shell.

"Ano, I can`t take this anymore…"

"N-nani?"

Ryuu mentally smacked himself. The hurt in Ririrara`s eyes was too much for him. But the awkward silence and the differences was also too much.

"This is just… I don`t know. I tried, Ririrara-sama, I really did. I prepared myself, I put some extra gel in my hair, I made my best sushi… I tried to talk, I tried to push off that shell of yours… I even talked to myself like a crazy baka, telling me you were too good. But it doesn`t work… Gomen nasai Ririrara-sama…"

Ririrara gulped. Her throat was on fire, and she was fighting back tears. She wasn`t sad that he was rejecting her. Okay, maybe she was. But she was sad because once again, her shell made somebody give up. Anna-sama was right. She should`ve at least try. She should`ve…-

"So I ask you to be my girlfriend."

He asked what?! No, no no! She was being rejected! He did not just ask her to be his girlfriend! No!

"C-Chottomatte! Ryuu-san, you don`t know about me! You are the total opposite of me! You make the best food, I don`t know how to make a pancake! You have nice hair, mine is wild…you are perfect, I am made out of defects… Ryuu-san, you don`t want me to be…-"

His lips were soft. And gentle. That was the first thing that she thought. And he was nice to her. And he cooked well. And he like her for who she was.

Caressing his cheek, she made up her mind. Ryuu-san was the best. Anna-chan was right, like always.

"Arigato, Anna-sama! Me and Ririrara are very happy! Oh, look at the time, I have to go… gomen nasai, and see you later. Tokageroh!"

Another couple for her CV. Nice, this was going well. Now, where was Yoh, he still had thirty laps…


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

_**Disclaimer: I don`t own Shaman King.**_

A/N: So, we have it. Opacho came back. And what is this? Hao is sorry? *gasp* Thanks for putting up with me so far c:

"Anna-sama, Opacho-chan is truly very… kyah…"

Opacho wasn`t one to talk, or to raise her voice, and her soft 'kyah' was muffled in Anna`s dress. The small African child had shown herself this morning at the onsen. At the beginning, everybody wanted to kill her, that was until now, when Anna showed up. Opacho tried to apology to the blonde haired itako, but the said itako was now busy hugging Opacho for all was worth, and soaking her brown curls with her tears.

"Orokana kodomo… why didn`t you come to me until now. Do you even know how many night I wondered where you were?"

Every being in the room was taken aback. It was for the first time in their life when Anna questioned somebody, not demanded. They left the living room, going in the kitchen, and making sure to leave the door open, so they could eavesdrop.

"Ano, Anna-sama, Opacho-chan wants to tell you something…"

Composing herself and wiping off her tears, Anna sat on the couch, inviting the African child to talk.

"Hao-sama is sorry."

Anna looked at the short girl, then at the soap opera that was on TV. She ignored the several gasps, and Yoh emerging into the room. She ignored him hugging her fiercely to him, like she could vanish. She ignored Faust when he took her pulse. Finally, when somebody shouted something about an ambulance, she snapped back to reality.

Clearing her burning throat, and trying to stop her hands from shaking, she locked gazes with the soft chocolate eyes of the short shaman. She wasn`t lying. Opacho was too nice for that. And too pure. And her eyes betrayed her. But now, she wasn`t lying. Clearing her throat once again, and straightening her back, she looked at the girl straight in the eye.

"Should I believe you, little one?"

A second question. In the same day. Said little girl played with her little fingers, and tried to blink back tears, but in the end failed.

"Hao-sama is sorry… Hao-sama was under a vindictive soul`s curse, and he… he wasn`t himself… Anna-sama, Opacho doesn`t lie. And Hao-sama doesn`t either. If you would just… read his thoughts, you would find out… that he… he…"

Her words failed her, and she gave up. She entered Anna`s mind and showed her Hao`s memories. When she finished, Anna`s body fell limp into Yoh`s arms, and once again, everybody was shouting and panicking. Silencing all by walking to the sleeping girl, she took Anna`s pale hand and put it into her smaller black ones. When Anna`s eyes fluttered open, Opacho exhaled in relief. She wasn`t sure if it was a good idea to show Anna.

Black eyes flashing in determination, Anna jumped from Yoh`s arms, and ran to the front door. Looking back to her friends, slightly annoyed that they were so slow, Anna sent them a look that they all knew too well. 'Aren`t you bakas coming?'

Smiling to herself, Opacho transformed into a sheep and took of running, showing Anna the was to her master.

'_Hao-sama will be happy… Hao-sama will be happy!' _


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

_**Disclaimer: I don`t own Shaman King.**_

A/N: It`s not a bird, it`s not a plane, it`s a new chapter. Sorry for the long delay, but hey, school. So basically, Anna the Matchmaker is paying Hao a visit. But how will the group handle it?Enjoy c:

"Anna-sama, are you sure you want to do this? This is dangerous, and you…-"

"Are you trying to say that I am weak, Ta-ma-o."

Said pink haired girl gulped nervously. It was one thing to make Anna mad, but when she said you name in different syllables, you were screwed. Feeling the blue haired ainu behind her, she thanked the Kami-sama for having such a boy.

"Ano, Anna-sama, Tamao was trying to say that we are worried for you. After all, you came back pretty beaten up, and depressed. We are content having you near us like you are now."

"What BoroBoro over there tried to say is that the bastard is probably planning something malicious, and you are falling in his trap."

"Ano, excuse me, but since when do I have to tell you what I will do? I am truly sorry that I am a problem for you, now go home, and let me see Hao."

"Anna…"

Sighing an exasperated sigh, Anna turned, ready to yell at another being, when her vision blurred. Yoh was a mess. His hair was wild, his face was emotionless, his body sagged, and his eyes… Those beautiful orbs of his, usually full of life and mirth were now sad and hollow.

"I will return."

Wincing at the harsh tone she used, she nodded to the group and followed Opacho. This was going to be interesting.

"She is dumb."

"Correction: she is nuts."

"I think she fell this morning, maybe she hit her head."

Pirika and Tamao watched helplessly as the boys continues to talk about Anna-sama`s dumbness. This was not a good timing. Anna-sama just left, and the girls were worried sick about her. And the boys were too, but they were acting calm and collected, and of course, dumb, to be the strong ones.

Besides Yoh. He was lifeless. After Anna-sama left, her sat on a rock, and he looked at the baby blue sky with hollow eyes. He looked like a shadow. Since Jun had Lee to embrace her tightly, she could cry all the tears she wanted. Her best friend just returned, coupled her with Lee, and now she left.

Pirika was trying to act calm, but when somebody whispered something about death, she broke down and soaked Ren`s t-shirt, making the Chinese boy rub her back in awkward patterns.

Tamao was strangely calm. That was until HoroHoro told Lyserg for the hundredth time that Anna-sama was dumb, then she too broke down, which made the ainu copy the Chinese boy.

Jeanne was praying with Lyserg, but with a single look at the lonely Yoh made her shed tears, which made Lyserg sigh and cradle the silver haired girl in his arms.

Ryuu was crying along with Ririrara, both making fools of themselves, but not caring the slightest bit, which made Manta cradle in between them and cry along.

Faust and Eliza were operating a mouse, the gross act being a good façade for the two doctors.

Chocolove was for once quiet, and his stupid jokes were long forgotten, and Kimiko was crying and mourning, sometimes whispering something about 'lost time' and 'dearest cousin'.

The spirits were nowhere to be found, probably crying their eyes off, to get themselves drunk after it.

It was a deplorable sight. The sky darkened, and the rain started to poor, along with the howling wind. The group started to look for a place to hide, but neither saw the heartbreaking sight. On a massive rock was sitting a desperate Shaman King, his tears mingling with the rain drops. _'Don`t forget. You promised to return...'_


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

_**Disclaimer: I don`t own any character from Shaman King, besides my oc`s c:**_

A/N: So a new chapter is here, just for you :) Next week will be crowded, but after that, I`ll have a short holiday, so I can write more, if you want... I finally reached 10 reviews, so thank you very much c: Enjoy c:

"Ano, Opacho-chan can only come this far. The door at the end of the hall is Hao-sama`s. Please hear him out, Anna-sama, if not for you, or for Hao-sama, then for Opacho-chan. Onegai?"

The blonde haired itako looked at the small African child. She was so innocent. She would gladly give her life, in order to save her 'Hao-sama'.

"I will; however, I don`t promise to forgive him."

"Arigato, Anna-sama."

**KNOCK **

"Opacho-chan, dearest, I told you to leave me alone."

"Well surprise, oh great one, I`m not Opacho, I`m not going to leave you alone, and you, mister, have a lot of explaining to do."

To say Hao was surprised was an understatement. His usually warm chocolate orbs widened comically, his mouth formed a perfect 'o', and his hands started to tremble. This was new. Anna was used to have in front of herself a cocky bastard, not a shy, guilty baka.

Snapping his mouth shut with a 'click', Hao cleared his throat, and nervously combed his messy hair with trembling fingers. This was new too. His hair was what he valued most. His beautiful dark chocolate locks were always perfectly arranged, and he was almost as obsessed about his hair, as Anna. Almost being the key word.

"A-ano…Anna-sama, what a surprise…"

She groaned in a very un-lady like manner. He was a lost cause. This teenager was clearly ashamed, guilty and nervous. She knew his cockiness and his outrageous attitude during the Shaman Fight were just a very bad façade, but this? This was unbelievable, and Anna almost thought her beatings, her suffering and her pain were fake memories. _'Pain…Chottomatte! He`s the bastard!'_

**SLAP**

The look on Hao`s face was priceless. He brought trembling fingers to caress his injured cheek, who now had a red palm print on it, his chocolate orbs never leaving Anna`s black ones. She slapped him. The girl in front of him slapped him, taught him the pain of the Legendary Left. The itako in front of him didn`t change, even after what he did to her. Or what the spirit did. _'Spirit…that`s right! That`s why she came!'_

Clearing his throat, he managed to put on a shy little smile. Well, they had to talk about it, didn`t they?

"So. I assume you wanted to hear about those two years?"

"Kami-sama, you`re such a genius… May I pray how did you figure out?"

Smiling at her tone, thick with sarcasm, he once again caressed his cheek. He will need some ice.

"Well, three years ago..."

Oddly enough, Anna didn`t even try to verify him with her itako powers. His aura told her all she needed. Hao was a big baka, but he wouldn`t harm anybody on purpose. Maybe, four or five years ago… but not now. Smiling a bit, she looked again at him.

"So I take you will now come with Opacho to the onsen?"

"Why of course my dearest Anna. After all, I still have to be a big brother, don`t I?"

"Dearest Anna _and…?_"

"Dearest Anna-sama."

Anna smiled. This was going to be fun.


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

_**Disclaimer: I don`t own Shaman King. *sigh***_

A/N: Hello there c: I know it`s not much, but it`s a sweet little thing a dreamt last night, and I totally had to write it. Hope you enjoy c:

Manta looked nervously at his watch. Sure, Anna-sama left two hours ago. Was this too much? Or was she injured? Probably dying, thinking about them? The thought of Anna-sama dying made him shiver and sigh in unease. She couldn`t die. It was against her nature.

He looked again at his watch. 2:45 pm. Was Hao the cold, restless and shameless bastard from four years ago? The same teenager that approached him, trying to make him turn his back to Yoh-kun and everybody else? Did he change? Was Opacho speaking the truth, about him being possessed?

Opacho was speaking the truth. That was a statement. The beautiful, cute, shy, tanned little African girl was speaking the truth. He could see it in her eyes. Those beautiful majestic chocolate orbs were the open gates to her soul, and he saw right through them. She wasn`t lying. He wondered if her silky, curly locks were as soft as they looked like. Maybe if he asked…

"Yo, Morty, what`s with the dreamy look?"

Manta groaned. He should`ve known. You don`t wonder about your crush`s beautifulness in a place that is near to HoroHoro. He was such a creep. Since he was with Tamao, he was less idiotic and that was a good thing, but being with Tamao brought a new side of him, a gentle one. And it was nice. But this was not the right place to speak about something like that.

"Erm, hello? Terra to Morty? You still there?"

Maybe he should talk to Mosuke. After all, since Anna-sama disappeared after the Shaman Fight, he became his spirit. Sure, Manta still had a lot of things to learn about being a Shaman, but Mosuke was always nice and good to him. Yeah, talking to Mosuke was a good idea.

"Yo, Chinese Spiky, I need some help. I think Morty is lost in La La Land."

"Manta? You there?"

Was Hao good to Opacho? He seemed a different person next to her. Gentler, always taking care of her, always being sure she is feeling alright. And Opacho looked pretty content being by Hao`s side. Maybe he shouldn`t interfere. After all, he was just a very intelligent little guy, a new Shaman. Maybe Opacho despised him. After all, they were in different groups during the Shaman Fight.

"Manta-kun? Helloooooo? Do we need to call an ambulance or something?"

He needed his laptop. Yes, he was sure of that. He needed to search a site where people more experienced than him talked about how to approach a beautiful girl. Maybe he should ask HoroHoro, or Ren. Or Ryuu. Dang it, even Faust was a good adviser! Or Chocolove, he was funny. Or Lyserg, he looked a little girlish, maybe he could help. Or Yoh-kun! After all, he was still with Anna-sama!

Then it clicked. He should ask Anna-sama! Only Kami-sama knew how many couples did she aid. Yes, Anna-sama was the perfect adviser. She was a female, so she knew about these things, she knew Opacho personally, and she was the perfect matchmaker!

"Manta? Manta are you alright? A slightly drunk Mosuke is very worried about you. And we all are… Manta? Yoo hooo?"

Yes, he will ask Anna-sama. Opacho was going to at least accept his friendship. This was marvelous!

"Stupid bakas, go away. Manta, I will start to count."

Thoughts of Opacho blushing at his declaration filled his mind.

"3."

Maybe he should buy her a dress. Her poncho was a bit old.

"2"

What was her favorite flower?

"1"

'_Anna-sama?' _

**SLAP**

Well, at least this time he got to think… Was that Opacho-chan behind Anna-sama? Was she laughing? She looked nice. Maybe he should buy her a yellow dress with red roses. That will do.

"Anna-chan, slap him again! He`s going back to La La Land!"


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

_**Disclaimer: I don`t own Shaman King.**_

A/N: I think this is horrible. But I`m sick, and this was the only thing i could think about... Sumimasen everybody... well, I promise to make the next chapters good enough for you. Try to enjoy c:

Everybody stared at everybody. Blink here, blink there, nobody broke eye contact more than three seconds.

Anna was getting annoyed. She clapped her hands, making everybody stare at her. She rolled her eyes impatiently and snapped.

"Are you going to stare like a bunch of bakas, or are we going home."

"Home? _HOME? _Don`t you have to clarify this shit with us, or are you too good to tell us why the freaking enemy is so buddy-buddy with you?!"

"Tao Ren, I assure you that indeed, I am too good to speak with _you. _Instead, I choose to speak with everybody else, maybe they have some manners."

"Then speak, Kami damn it!"

"As the Neanderthal specified, I am indeed on good terms with Hao Asakura. Before you start asking stupid questions, he was indeed forced by a vengeful spirit to break me. However, the baka is too soft for his own good, meaning he couldn`t kill a fly when I asked him too. Therefore, he is of no concern, and we will take him home. Now, over with this stupid talk, I am hungry and you are just being overly dramatic."

Yoh sighed. This was not good. Being near Hao was like walking on eggs cracks. What if he decided to strike? But no, Anna wouldn`t put them in danger. And if she said it was safe, than it was.

"Yoh?"

"H-hai?"

"Do you trust the bastard?"

Yoh had to laugh. Ren was scared. He was putting on a tough façade, but he could see through it. He was scared for Yoh. Last time they saw Hao, he killed Yoh. Ren was not going to take any chances.

"Personally I don`t know. I mean, he is my oniisan…"

"And he killed you."

"Hai, he did. But what if he changed? I mean, Anna told us he was a different person. And I trust Anna."

"I do too… but…I don`t want him to kill you again. You don`t know what it was like seeing you there, lifeless, your usually cheerful self gone."

"Hey, what about a promise? I promise to… be careful, and you promise to try to bond with him if he changed."

"Bond with the bastard? I don`t think so."

"At least try?"

"Iie, I don`t… Yoh stop looking at me like that… Yoh I`m serious! Okay, fine! Kami…"

Hao smiled. This was nice. They were like a big family. And Anna changed. He sighed dreamily. Finally, his ototo was going to be happy. And looks like all of them were happy. Maybe Anna could help him. After all, she was still the great matchmaker…


End file.
